Reconocimiento
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Ladybug descubre por accidente la identidad secreta de Chat Noir, y decide poner fin a su indecisión visitándolo una noche. Ladrien. Oneshot.


Resumen: Ladybug descubre por accidente la identidad secreta de Chat Noir, y decide poner fin a su indecisión visitándolo una noche. Ladrien. Oneshot.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

x-x-x

RECONOCIMIENTO

_Balcón sobre la habitación de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

Tras llegar a casa esa noche después de su patrullaje nocturno habitual con Chat Noir, Marinette se había detransformado dentro de su habitación, pero casi inmediatamente había salido al balcón al sentir una imperiosa necesidad de tomar algo de aire fresco. Sentía como si si cabeza fuera a explotar.

"No puede ser, esto no puede ser…", no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente.

-Marinette, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Tikki mientras que comía una galleta con chispas de chocolate para recargar su energía- fue realmente desafortunado que descubrieras la identidad secreta de Chat Noir, pero de todas las reacciones que me imaginé que tendrías al conocer esa información, ésta no estaba dentro de la lista-

-¡Tikki!- dijo Marinette con una expresión llena de horror- ¡mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, el chico que se ha sacrificado incontables veces por mí, es Adrien Agreste! El maravilloso chico del que estoy enamorada desde que lo conocí es Chat Noir. Esto es…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- oh, por todo el chocolate. ¡Lo rechacé! Una y otra vez lo rechacé y no lo tomé en serio- frunció el entrecejo- ¡Tikki! Tú tenías esa información, y me dejaste seguir rechazando a Chat Noir-

Tikki rodó los ojos. Sí, se imaginaba que Marinette eventualmente le reclamaría el hecho de que no le hubiera revelado que Adrien era Chat Noir, o que al menos le insinuara que fuera más amable con su compañero.

-Lo siento, Marinette- dijo la kwami- pero tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo funcionan las identidades secretas. Imagina que supieras que había sido Adrien quien se sacrificó por ti para salvarte de Chronogirl, o de Le Dislocoeur. ¿Habrías podido pelear contra él?-

Marinette se mordió el labio. Sabía que Tikki tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse ofendida y nerviosa.

-Mmmm… ¡Tikki!- dijo la chica en un tono frustrado mientras que se apoyaba en la barda de su balcón con cuidado de no tirar ninguna maceta al suelo- ¿qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora?¿cómo voy a poder volver a encararlo? ¿Cómo lo voy a poder ver en el colegio?¿Cómo voy a pelear a su lado, sabiendo que es él?-

-¿Es por eso que nunca quisiste darle un Miraculous a él?- dijo la kwami.

-Por supuesto- dijo Marinette- confiaría en él con mi vida, aún antes de haber sabido que Adrien era Chat Noir, pero jamás le di un Miraculous porque no quería que fuera lastimado-

Tikki sonrió traviesa. Mientras que Marinette pensaba que estaba protegiendo a Adrien de los supervillanos, ella misma lo había lanzado contra un dragón y contra una araña gigante sin pestañear siquiera. La verdad de todo ello le había caído encima a la chica como una bomba, y Tikki no la culpaba por su reacción.

_FLASHBACK_

_Techo de Trocadéro_

_Horas antes_

_Los dos héroes se sentaron en la orilla del techo de Trocadéro para mirar la torre Eiffel iluminada por las luces de la noche. Ese día, como toda la semana, no había aparecido ningún supervillano enviado por Hawkmoth, así que el patrullaje había sido más bien un paseo tranquilo por los techos de París. _

_-Es raro que Hawkmoth no haya atacado en toda la semana- comentó Ladybug tras suspirar._

_-Yo creo que es purrrrfecto que tengamos algo de tiempo para conocernos un poco mejor, ma lady- dijo Chat Noir- realmente nuestra relación los últimos meses ha sido llegar, pelear y correr antes de detransformarnos-_

_-Lo sé, chaton- dijo Ladybug con una expresión fastidiada- pero tienes que recordar que es peligroso saber demasiado del otro. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: nuestras identidades…-_

_-…deben permanecer en secreto, incluso de nosotros mismos- completó Chat Noir en un tono resignado y decepcionado- lo sé, lo sé-_

_Ladybug sonrió levemente y revolvió los cabellos del héroe, haciéndolo dar un respingo de sorpresa al sentir su mano sobre él, pero inclinando su cabeza hacia la chica para darle mejor acceso a sus alborotados mechones. Ladybug no se hizo del rogar y siguió acariciando sus cabellos, arrancándole ronroneos contentos que la hicieron sonreír. Aquel momento duró demasiado poco para el chico, pues casi de inmediato Ladybug se levantó._

_-Bueno, en vista del éxito no obtenido, será mejor que volvamos a casa- dijo la heroína mientras se sacudía sus manos e intentaba no mirar la cara de gatito castigado que tenía su compañero al dejar de sentir sus caricias en su cabello- mañana tenemos colegio, y debemos aprovechar la aparente ausencia de Hawkmoth para descansar, ¿no crees?-_

_Chat Noir sonrió tristemente._

_-Tienes razón, ma lady- dijo el chico en un tono entristecido. _

_-À bientôt, chaton- dijo Ladybug, lanzando su yoyo a la distancia para dirigirse a casa, sin siquiera ver si Chat Noir se dirigió también a la suya. Nunca miraba atrás, pues no quería siquiera saber en qué dirección era que su compañero tenía su hogar._

_La heroína pasó volando por los techos de París rumbo a la panadería de sus padres, y pensó en visitar la casa de Adrien Agreste; podría aprovechar para verlo y quizá saludarlo. Ese día en la mañana, el modelo había tenido una sesión de fotos y había faltado a la colegio, por lo que Marinette se había quedado con ganas de verlo._

_"¿Eso es demasiado acosador?", se preguntó la heroína "no, solo voy a saludarlo, eso no tiene nada de malo"_

_Con ese pensamiento, Ladybug se dirigió a la mansión Agreste, deteniéndose sobre la barda perimetral de los terrenos. Una vez que estuvo ahí, la heroína miró con horror que la ventana de la habitación de Adrien estaba abierta, pero el chico no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. La cama no parecía haber sido usada esa noche, y las luces apagadas no denotaba la presencia de alguna persona. No solo la habitación de Adrien, sino la mansión parecía vacía._

_-¿Adrien?- dijo Ladybug preocupada, entrando por la ventana hacia la habitación del chico mientras que miraba a su alrededor- Adrien, ¿estás aquí?-_

_Al no obtener respuesta, Ladybug caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y corrió la puerta. Vacío también. Iba a regresar a la habitación para inspeccionar el resto de la mansión cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la ventana. Con horror vio que Chat Noir estaba en el marco de la ventana._

_"¿Chat Noir?", pensó la chica "¿qué demonios hace ese gato pulgoso aquí?"_

_Pero antes de que Ladybug pudiera salir a confrontarlo, Chat Noir saltó al suelo, detrás del sofá blanco frente a la televisión, y suspiró con una expresión frustrada._

_-Detransformación- dijo el chico._

_Una luz verde lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y frente a los sorprendidos ojos de la heroína, Chat Noir se transformó en Adrien Agreste._

_"Oh, por todos los chocolates del mundo", pensó Ladybug mientras se cubría la boca con las manos para evitar gritar de sorpresa y horror en partes iguales "esto no puede estar pasando"_

_-Bueno, esta noche no salió para nada como lo había planeado- dijo Adrien tristemente mientras caminaba hacia su mesita de noche y encendía una lámpara- lo que daría por hacer sonreír a Ladybug-_

_-Sí, sí, bla bla, estás enamorado- dijo la voz que Ladybug reconoció como la de Plagg, el kwami de Chat Noir, a quien había conocido cuando pelearon contra Style Queen- ¡deja de lamentarte y dame Camembert!-_

_Ladybug vio a Adrien sacar un trozo de queso de su mesita de noche y entregarla al kwami negro. No estaba soñando, Chat Noir estaba ahí, y era Adrien. El chico se dejó caer sobre su cama con las manos extendidas._

_-Vamos chico- dijo Plagg tras engullir el queso de un solo bocado- no te pongas así. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad de hablar con la Coccinelle de tus sentimientos. Eres un buen chico-_

_-Gracias, Plagg- escuchó decir a Adrien mientras que apagaba la luz de su habitación- buenas noches-_

_-Buenas noches, cachorro idiota- dijo Plagg mientras que se acurrucaba al lado de la cabeza de Adrien, sobre la almohada. _

_Ladybug suspiró y esperó pacientemente hasta escuchar que la respiración del chico se había normalizado, volviéndose suave y rítmica, lo que le indicaba que el chico se había quedado dormido, antes de volver a correr por completo la puerta del cuarto de baño y escabullirse de puntillas hacia la ventana. Mientras lo hacía, miró con una sonrisa al chico dormir junto a su kwami._

_"Adrien. Chat Noir", pensó "¿cómo puede ser?"_

_Los ojos de Ladybug pasaron de la expresión pacífica del chico al anillo plateado en su mano derecha. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Adrien siempre llevaba consigo ese anillo. Sacudió la cabeza repetidamente y lanzó su yoyo por la ventana para salir de la habitación de Adrien y desaparecer en la distancia. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette, por su parte, se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia su kwami.

-Tikki, ¿qué voy a hacer?- dijo Marinette en un tono mucho más tranquilo que antes.

-¿Qué te dice tu corazón?- preguntó Tikki.

La chica suspiró en voz alta, y levantó el tragaluz para bajar a su habitación, dejándose caer sobre su cama. Se giró hacia su izquierda y puso su mano sobre la fotografía de Adrien que estaba en su corcho, junto con las fotografías de todos los chicos de su clase. Suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

Adrien era el chico que se había sacrificado por ella todas esas veces. Adrien era el chico cuyo corazón había roto constantemente, muy a su pesar. Adrien era ese maravilloso chico fiel y leal a ella. Adrien era el chico a quien había tenido que besar para salvar de Le Dislocoeur. Ese último pensamiento le causó un leve rubor en sus mejillas al caer en cuenta de que ya había besado al chico de sus sueños. Y era Adrien quien le había dicho esas palabras cuando pelearon contra Le Papillon Écarlate: _Toi et moi contre le monde entier_. Tú y yo contra el mundo entero.

-Tikki, tengo que verlo- dijo Marinette- es mi compañero, tengo que decirle la verdad: que descubrí su identidad por accidente-

Tikki sonrió.

-¿Le revelarás la tuya?- preguntó la kwami.

-¡No!- dijo Marinette- sí… no sé-

Tikki se echó a reír al ver el manojo de nervios que estaba hecha su portadora. Ya había pasado en numerosas ocasiones que sus portadoras descubrían a los portadores de Plagg, sobre todo porque éstos solían ser muy impulsivos y desordenados, pero nunca un descubrimiento así le había causado tanto placer a Tikki. ¡Su elegida había descubierto que el chico de sus sueños la amaba! Y realmente no podía entender que era lo que detenía a Marinette.

-No temas, Marinette- dijo la kwami- lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré. Lo justo sería que le dijeras la verdad a Chat Noir-

-Pero…- dijo Marinette, dudosa- creo que va a estar decepcionado de mí. Chat Noir… Adrien tiene a Ladybug en un pedestal, y se va a dar cuenta de que su amada Ladybug no es más que una chica torpe que se tropieza caminando en línea recta y…- se llevó las manos a la cara- aaaarggg…-

Tikki rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, hagamos algo- dijo la kwami- ve a dormir, consúltalo con la almohada. Mañana decidirás si quieres decirle la verdad a Chat Noir, o seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque dudo que las cosas sigan igual entre ustedes dos-

Marinette asintió mortificada.

-Eso me temía- dijo la chica.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_La tarde del día siguiente_

Adrien a veces maldecía el hecho de haber sido educado en casa toda su vida. A veces se encontraba en situaciones bastante extrañas y complicadas por no saber porqué una persona actuaba como lo hacía. Esa mañana la persona que exhibía una conducta extraña a su alrededor era Marinette.

La hija del panadero era una chica de lo más dulce y al mismo tiempo podía ser valiente y amable, aunque la mayoría de las veces se comportaba bastante extraña en su presencia. Nerviosa y confundida. Pero esta vez parecía extraordinariamente nerviosa, y parecía querer evitarlo a toda costa.

Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para contrariar a Marinette? No lo sabía, y tampoco podía entender porque esas extrañas miradas. Quizá sería buena idea confrontarla después de clase, preguntarle porque se comportaba así con él.

El chico levantó la mano.

-_Mademoiselle_ Bustier, ¿puedo ir al baño?- dijo Adrien.

-Por supuesto, Adrien- dijo la profesora- no tardes-

Adrien asintió y salió rápidamente al baño de chicos, deteniéndose frente a un espejo y accionando el lavabo para remojarse la cara..

-Te ves horrible, chico- dijo Plagg, saliendo de su escondite.

-Me siento horrible- dijo Adrien- no sé porqué Marinette parece más incómoda que de costumbre conmigo. ¿Acaso me tiene miedo?-

Plagg rodó los ojos. No sabía que pecado había cometido en el pasado para tener que pagarlo en esa ocasión con un portador tan denso como éste. Se notaba a leguas que la chica Dupain-Cheng estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y el cabeza de chorlito de Adrien no parecía captarlo.

-Quizá le gustas, y está intimidada por ti- dijo Plagg.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Adrien, frotándose la nuca nerviosamente- eso sería demasiado malo. Después de lo sucedido cuando me confesó su amor como Chat Noir, no quiero volver a pasar por ello, romperle el corazón es lo último que quisiera hacer-

-Tal vez deberías fijarte en ella, chico- dijo el kwami.

-No puedo, sabes bien que amo a Ladybug-

Plagg frunció el entrecejo, e iba a decir algo pero se escondió rápidamente bajo su camisa. Adrien levantó la mirada, y vio que Théo Barbot y Nino entraron al baño de chicos.

-_Mon pote_, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Nino.

-Por supuesto- dijo Adrien, encogiendo los hombros y recuperando la compostura- ¿ya terminó la clase?-

Nino asintió, y Adrien se apresuró a salir del baño de chicos para ir en busca de Marinette. La encontró apresurándose a salir del colegio. El chico corrió hacia ella y la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

-Hey, _salut_, Marinette- dijo el chico al verla.

La chica reaccionó tal y como Adrien lo esperaba, volviéndose un manojo de nervios.

-¡A…Adrien!- dijo la chica, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz de sus cabellos- que curso… ¡curioso! Que curioso encontrarte aquí. Bueno, no es curioso, porque estudias en el colegio también, pero… ¿querías decirme algo?-

Adrien parpadeó.

-Sí, hay algo que quería preguntarte- dijo el chico mientras que ponía sus manos en los hombros de Marinette- ¿porqué te estás comportando tan extraña conmigo el día de hoy?-

-¿Yo extraña?- dijo Marinette sonriendo nerviosamente- con nada… digo, por nada… quiero decir, para nada-

-Marinette, por favor- dijo Adrien con enormes ojos- ¿porqué no puedes confiar en mí?¿Hay algo malo conmigo?-

La chica tragó saliva. Estaba asustando, y quizá hiriendo a Adrien con su actitud. No había nada que quisiera más que abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella era su _lady_ y que él era su _chaton_. Pero aún no había decidido si era una buena idea o no decirle la verdad.

-No hay nada malo contigo, Adrien- dijo Marinette, haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol que podía dadas las circunstancias para que el chico no se preocupara por ella- nada es tu culpa. Es solo que… supongo que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza y puede ser… que me sienta un poco abrumada-

Adrien respiró aliviado, pero no sonrió.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?- dijo el chico rubio.

-No… digo, tal vez- dijo Marinette, mordiéndose el labio- no te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo solucionaré hoy. Mañana te contaré todo-

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo el chico.

-_Promis juré craché_\- dijo Marinette sonriendo. Adrien asomó una leve sonrisa mientras que se despedía de ella.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, Tikki salió de su escondite bajo el suéter de Marinette.

-Marinette, esto no puede seguir así- dijo Tikki- tienes que hacer algo ya-

La chica asintió seriamente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero era demasiado cobarde. Tenía dos opciones. La primera, confrontar a Chat Noir en su próximo patrullaje de la ciudad, pero éste no ocurriría hasta dentro de dos días, a menos de que hubiera un ataque de akuma antes. Y si ese era el caso, no podrían hablar discretamente; además que su conocimiento sobre la identidad de Chat Noir le podría causar problemas para concentrarse en la misión porque tendría miedo de que fuera lastimado. La otra opción era ir a buscarlo esa misma noche, y confesarle la verdad, que conocía su identidad. Lo que pasaría seguramente es que Adrien le exigiría saber la suya, y Marinette no estaba segura de querer revelarla. Suspiró frustrada.

-¿Marinette?-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Marinette finalmente decidiendo cual era el camino que tomaría- tengo que ir a ver a Adrien a su casa. Esta misma noche. Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Esa noche_

Adrien salió de la ducha y tras ponerse su pijama salió del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, dándole la apariencia de desaliñada de Chat Noir. El chico sonrió levemente al verse. Si Ladybug lo viera en esos momentos no podría pasar desapercibido y adivinaría su identidad. Con sus dedos, el chico se acomodó los cabellos y arrastró los pies hacia su cama.

-¿Porqué estás tan triste, chico?- dijo Plagg mientras engullía un enorme trozo de queso- sé que esta noche no tenemos patrullaje con Ladybug, pero falta menos tiempo para que vuelvas a verla-

-Lo sé- dijo Adrien- no es eso lo que me preocupa. No estoy muy seguro de que Marinette esté bien. Espero que no sea nada grave-

-Seguramente es una ridiculez- dijo el kwami rodando los ojos- ya sabes como son las chicas de dramáticas a esta edad-

Adrien no dijo nada, solo se dejó caer sobre su banco frente al piano y destapó las teclas. Puso sus dedos sobre las blancas teclas del piano cuando sintió una sombra detrás de él. Se levantó bruscamente, dándose la vuelta hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación, y notó que no estaba solo. Una figura delgada estaba de pie en el marco de su ventana. La chica de sus sueños estaba ahí.

Casi se va de espaldas al caer en cuenta de que Ladybug estaba en marco de su ventana y que dio un salto para entrar a su habitación.

-La…Ladybug- dijo Adrien, sintiendo sus mejillas sumamente calientes- ¿qué…qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Ladybug parecía estar muy nerviosa. Adrien pudo sentir a Plagg revolviéndose debajo de su camisa.

"¡Quédate quieto, maldita sea!", pensó Adrien, sin estar muy seguro si esas palabras iban dirigidas a su kwami o a su corazón, ya que el último había decidido ponerse a latir como loco al ver a la chica caminar hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo… hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo, Adrien- dijo Ladybug.

El chico parpadeó. ¿Qué podía decirle Ladybug?

-¿Acaso estoy en peligro?- dijo Adrien, casi esperando que le dijera que un akuma estaba tras él de alguna manera- ¿hice enojar a alguien y fue akumatizado?-

-No, no, nada de eso- dijo Ladybug mientras que miraba a su alrededor- ¿podemos hablar? Digo, si no estás muy ocupado-

-No estoy ocupado- dijo Adrien rápidamente- nunca estoy ocupado para ti. Quiero decir…- se llevó las manos a la cara por un momento- quiero decir, ¿porqué no tomas asiento?¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?-

Ladybug tomó asiento en el sofá blanco frente el televisor e iba a declinar su oferta, pero sentía la boca seca. Quizá no sería una mala idea.

-Claro, gracias- dijo la heroína- un vaso de agua sería ideal-

Adrien sonrió y asintió, caminando hacia el pequeño refrigerador en su habitación y sacando una botella de agua con gas y un par de vasos de vidrio. Los puso sobre el escritorio y los llenó de agua. Caminó hacia el sofá, y le ofreció uno de los vasos a la heroína, quien lo bebió hasta el fondo.

-Muchas gracias, Adrien- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente mientras que seguía al chico con la mirada al tomar asiento a su lado.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Adrien nerviosamente, el temblor de sus manos siendo más que evidente gracias al agua que tenía su propio vaso- ¿de qué se trata?¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

Ladybug sonrió al recordar que justo eso le había dicho el chico.

-Adrien, yo…- comenzó a decir ella, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas. Adren esperó pacientemente hasta que ella suspiró frustrada- no hay manera fácil de decir esto. Conozco tu secreto-

Todo rastro de rubor en el rostro de Adrien desapareció casi instantáneamente, dando paso a una palidez mortal en sus facciones. ¿Ladybug conocía su secreto?¿De qué estaría hablando? Porque no podía haber descubierto que él era Chat Noir, ¿o sí? Siempre había sido tan cuidadoso con su identidad secreta, por respeto a los deseos de la chica de que ambos mantuvieran el secreto.

-Yo… ¿se puede saber de qué secreto hablas?- dijo Adrien fingiendo inocencia- puede ser desde mi shampoo favorito hasta…-

-Sé que tu eres mi compañero, _chaton_\- lo interrumpió Ladybug sonriendo levemente- anoche, cuando regresamos del patrullaje, te vi de transformarte justo aquí dentro. No hay ningún error, eres tú-

Adrien cerró los ojos al sentir un hueco en el estómago. Ladybug sabía. ¡Ladybug conocía su verdadera identidad!¿Lo odiaría por ello?¿Le diría que se avergonzaba de él? ¿Que ya no quería ser su compañera porque era un modelo y un niño de papá?

Todos sus miedos desaparecieron al sentir las manos de Ladybug sobre sus hombros. Adrien abrió los ojos y se encontró con esas dos esmeraldas que eran los ojos de su amada heroína frente a él. No pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Lo siento, Ladybug- dijo el chico rubio- eché todo a perder, ¿no?-

-No, para nada- dijo la heroína- de hecho, fue mi culpa. Pasaba por aquí camino a mi casa y me preocupé por ti al ver tu ventana abierta. Cuando me acerqué a investigar, vi que Chat Noir entró por tu ventana y bueno, te detransformaste delante de mis ojos-

-Lo siento- repitió Adrien.

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa- sonrió ella.

-¿Y no…?- comenzó a decir el chico rubio- ¿no estás decepcionada de que sea yo?-

-¿Yo, decepcionada?- dijo Ladybug- ¡por supuesto que no, Adrien! Mi compañero, _mon partenaire_, es este maravilloso chico que es generoso, amable y con el corazón más grande del mundo, lo cual tiene sentido. Me pregunto cómo no me di cuenta antes-

Y ahí estaba, Adrien sintió nuevamente el calor no solo en sus mejillas, sino en toda su cara. ¿Ladybug pensaba así de él?

-No… no sabía que significaba tanto para ti, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico tímidamente.

Ladybug rió nerviosamente en voz baja. Curioso, esa risa nerviosa le parecía extrañamente conocida.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo la heroína- yo… estuve rechazando a Chat Noir todo este tiempo porque estaba enamorada de ti. De Adrien Agreste-

Adrien la miró, boquiabierto. Enamorada de él. ¡Ladybug estaba enamorada de él! No tenía caso intentar calmar a su corazón, éste ya era una causa perdida al escuchar esa confesión de la mujer que amaba. Pero pronto llegó a otra conclusión.

-Eso quiere decir que… me conoces. En la vida real. ¿Nos conocemos de verdad, _ma lady_?- dijo Adrien, sus ojos llenos de un brillo esperanzado.

Ladybug dudó unos segundos, pero asintió.

-Nos conocemos en la vida real- admitió la heroína- y… he estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo-

Adrien sonrió ilusionado.

-¿En serio?¿Cómo nos conocemos, _bugginette_?- dijo el chico rubio nerviosamente- por favor dime inmediatamente. No puedo más con esta intriga, yo…-

Ladybug lo miró nerviosa, pensando que había sido una mala idea haber ido a confrontarlo. ¿Debía revelarle su verdadera identidad? Pero si lo hacía, seguramente el chico se sentiría decepcionado de ella. A los ojos de Adrien y de Chat Noir, Ladybug era esa chica extraordinaria, pero Marinette no estaba a la altura. Y al escuchar a Adrien suplicarle que le revelara su identidad, Ladybug no tuvo otra opción más que acercarse a él con sus manos firmemente en los hombros del chico, y frotó la punta de su nariz contra la de él.

Esta acción lo calló de inmediato.

-_Ma…ma lady_\- dijo Adrien boquiabierto, como si no pudiera creer que la heroína, la chica de sus sueños, estuviera a punto de besarlo.

-Shhh- dijo Ladybug, alejándose un poco de él y poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios- no digas nada. Solo… cierra los ojos-

Adrien la miró confundido.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, _chaton_\- dijo ella.

-_Toujours_\- sonrió él mientras ladeaba la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

_Toujours_. Eso había dicho Adrien cuando Ladybug le pidió que confiara en ella, justo antes de lanzarse al vacío desde la mano de Gorizilla en la torre Montparnasse. Ahora entendía todo. Por eso Adrien confiaba en Ladybug. Hubo tantas ocasiones en el pasado en las que Adrien había confiado ciegamente en ella, como Chat Noir.

Ladybug sonrió al ver al chico con los ojos cerrados, esperando pacientemente por ella con su cabeza levemente ladeada. La heroína tomó su rostro con sus dos manos, provocando que la comisura de sus labios se curvara hacia arriba mientras que disfrutaba la caricia de las manos de Ladybug. La chica no esperó más y, tras frotar suavemente su nariz de nueva cuenta, presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Mil veces había soñado con besar a Adrien Agreste. Mil veces había besado fotos y recortes de revistas, imaginando que era el verdadero. Pero esto era otra cosa completamente diferente. Los deliciosos labios del chico de carne y hueso eran mucho más cálidos de lo que había recordado, y suaves. Tenía un delicioso aroma a shampoo, que era lógico ya que sus cabellos aún estaban húmedos por la ducha que acababa de darse. Las manos del chico rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron hacia sí mismo, haciéndola acercarse a él hasta que las caderas de ambos estuvieron juntas. Ladybug hundió sus dedos en los cabellos de él y tiró de ellos haciéndolo extender su cuello y dejando sus labios por un momento.

-_Ma lady…_\- dijo Adrien con voz ronca mientras que Ladybug depositaba un beso en su cuello, justo debajo de su mandíbula, provocándole un escalofrío, pero éste no duró mucho tiempo antes de que el chico volviera a buscar sus labios. Al mismo tiempo que los tomaba, Adrien pasó sus brazos de la cintura de Ladybug a la parte trasera de sus rodillas para alzarla en brazos.

-Adrien…- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, confundida, pero el chico volvió a besarla mientras caminaba con ella en sus brazos hacia su cama. Una vez que llegó ahí, Adrien se sentó al borde de la misma e hizo que la chica se sentara en su regazo.

-Te amo,_ ma lady_\- dijo el chico- te amo con todo mi corazón, desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez-

Ladybug esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-No me conoces, Adrien- dijo la heroína, deslizándose hacia atrás para bajarse de su regazo y sentarse a su lado en la orilla de la cama- estás enamorado de una ilusión, de un ídolo que pusiste en un pedestal. Cuando te des cuenta quien soy yo en realidad te decepcionarás de mí-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Adrien sacudiendo la cabeza- no, ¿cómo me decepcionaría de ti, _ma lady_? Tú eres tú, con o sin la máscara. Yo sé que la máscara no cambia quien eres en realidad. Debes ser muy valiente y hermosa- se mordió el labio inferior- y en verdad debo estar muy ciego si de verdad te conozco y no me he dado cuenta de lo extraordinaria que estoy seguro de que eres en tu vida normal-

La heroína se ruborizó levemente con una sonrisa, recordando que Adrien le había dicho que siempre ayudaba a los demás, que era su Ladybug de todos los días.

-Dime quien eres- insistió Adrien volviendo a tomar sus manos- por favor, necesito saberlo-

Ladybug lo miró de nuevo. Sus enormes ojos la miraban con intensidad, rogándole que le concediera ese deseo. Finalmente suspiró.

-Tienes razón. No tiene caso que siga ocultándotelo- dijo ella. Finalmente había descubierto la identidad de Chat Noir no por descuido de él, sino por un error de ella misma. Ese conocimiento suyo lo ponía en peligro a él. No era justo que ella no corriera el mismo riesgo. Apretó las manos de él suavemente- cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga-

Adrien la miró por unos segundos, pero obedeció. Ladybug sonrió levemente y suspiró para intentar calmar su corazón antes de decir la palabra que le revelaría a Adrien Agreste que la chica que amaba había estado a su lado todo el tiempo.

-Detransformación- dijo ella en voz baja.

Adrien sintió el destello de luz a través de los párpados. Ladybug se había detransformado delante de él. En su habitación. Esperó pacientemente con los ojos cerrados, aunque su corazón latía con cada vez más fuerza. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de la chica nuevamente sobre los suyos y, como respuesta, deslizó sus manos por los brazos de la chica, los hombros, su cuello y luego su rostro. Separó sus labios suavemente.

-¿Ma lady?- dijo él en voz baja- ¿puedo… puedo abrir los ojos?-

-Puedes- dijo la chica tímidamente.

Adrien sonrió y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron los mismos enormes ojos azules de Ladybug. Después la sonrisa nerviosa que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver en su compañera del colegio, las familiares coletas, su blusa blanca floreada con su suéter negro.

-¿Ma…Marinette?- dijo él, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y palideciendo, cayendo en cuenta de que había rechazado a su Lady en el pasado- oh, no, no…-

Marinette hizo una mueca y se soltó de él, alejándose un poco.

-Estás decepcionado- dijo Marinette tristemente- lo sabía, será mejor que me vaya y…-

Adrien la tomó nuevamente del brazo para impedir que se levantara, y se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla. El impulso los hizo caer hacia atrás sobre la cama.

-No, no lo entiendes, Marinette- dijo Adrien sin soltarla, y la chica pudo jurar que escuchó un sollozo- esto es terrible. Te rechacé y te rompí el corazón. Me sentí horrible por ello en su momento, pero ahora me siento mil veces peor. Soy un estúpido y no merezco tu amor, además de…-

Un sollozo lo interrumpió. Marinette estaba sorprendida, y no atinó sino a acariciar sus cabellos. Podía ser Adrien, pero también era su Chat Noir, su compañero, y eso hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles.

-No llores, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette- yo también me siento terrible por haberte rechazado. Créeme, me partía el corazón cada vez que te hacía sentir mal, y todo porque estaba enamorada… de ti- rió en voz baja.

Adrien se separó un poco de ella y la miró fijamente.

-En ese caso- dijo él sonriendo a pesar de sus ojos húmedos- soy el chico más afortunado del mundo-

Mientras tanto, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí.

-Por fin, ya era hora de que estos idiotas supieran la verdad- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos.

Tikki sonrió.

x-x-x

_A la mañana siguiente_

Adrien abrió los ojos tan pronto como la luz comenzó a colarse por la enorme ventana de su habitación. Bostezó y se desperezó suavemente al recordar el hermoso sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Que Marinette era Ladybug. Pero de inmediato el suave peso sobre su torso le indicó que no se había tratado de un sueño.

Pudo distinguir los cabellos alborotados de la chica entre sus brazos y sonrió dulcemente. Casi sentía que moriría de felicidad.

-_Ma lady_\- dijo en voz baja, presionando sus labios contra la frente de Marinette. La chica gruñó y ocultó su rostro en su pecho, haciéndolo reír en voz baja- _ma lady_, despierta-

Marinette volvió a gruñir, pero abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, un poco confundida sobre donde se encontraba. Rápidamente recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Oh, por todo el chocolate…- dijo en voz baja mientras que se cubría la boca, haciéndolo reír.

-_Bonjour, princesse_\- dijo él, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo tan ampliamente que se asomaban sus colmillos- ¿acaso esta noche fue tan purrfecta para ti como lo fue para mí?-

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de la chica.

-Aún no me acostumbro que tú seas mi Chat Noir- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

Adrien rió, pero pronto borró su sonrisa.

-_Ma lady_, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar- dijo el chico- ¿qué vamos a hacer en el colegio cuando interactuemos? Necesitamos un buen pretexto de porqué estamos saliendo, ¿no crees?-

Marinette parpadeó de nuevo, pero sonrió traviesa.

-¿Estamos saliendo?- dijo ella fingiendo estar pensativa- no estaba enterada de ello-

Adrien hizo una mueca.

-¡_Ma lady_!- dijo tristemente, haciéndola reír- me hieres-

-Es una broma, _chaton_\- dijo ella riendo- pero tienes razón. Alya sospechará que hay algo raro si de repente nos ve juntos, sobre todo porque sabe mi incapacidad de confesarte mis sentimientos-

-Tenemos que crear una historia que tenga sentido- dijo Adrien- o mejor, hacer una escena para explicar porqué estamos juntos. ¿Alya creería que me confesaste tu amor?-

Marinette dejó escapar una carcajada.

-No si no lo ve con sus propios ojos- dijo ella- además, casi puedo escuchar los chillidos de Chloé-

-¿Oh?- dijo él- ¿a qué te refieres?-

-No me digas que no sabías que Chloé está enamorada de ti-

Adrien parpadeó, indicando que no conocía previamente esa información. Marinette iba a decir algo cuando Plagg se plantó frente a ellos.

-¿Qué esperabas, _coccinelle_?- dijo Plagg mientras que rodaba los ojos- mi chico es un idiota. No, los dos son unos idiotas-

-Plagg, tú y yo tenemos que hablar cuando estemos a solas- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡no puedo creer que me dejaras rechazar a Marinette sabiendo que ella era mi _Lady_!-

-Oh, no, no me culpes de tu idiotez- dijo Plagg sacudiendo la cabeza- si recuerdas, te estuve insistiendo que lo consideraras-

Adrien se llevó las manos a la cara, frustrado y avergonzado de todo el sufrimiento que ambos habían pasado por no saber sus identidades secretas. Iba a decir algo más, cuando la puerta sonó y ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa.

-Adrien, ¿ya te levantaste?- dijo Nathalie.

Marinette se cubrió la boca y Adrien sonrió.

-Ya voy, Nathalie. Gracias por despertarme- dijo Adrien en voz alta.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que escucharon los pasos de la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste alejándose por las escaleras.

-Creo que esa es mi señal para ir a casa- dijo Marinette levantándose y volviéndose a su kwami- Tikki, transfórmame-

Adrien miró sonriente a la chica transformarse en Ladybug frente a sus ojos. Una vez que estuvo transformada, la heroína se inclinó hacia él y lo besó a pesar de las quejas de Plagg haciendo ruidos de asco.

-Por favor, ¿no podían hacer ese asqueroso intercambio de saliva en privado?- dijo el kwami.

-Nos vemos pronto en el colegio- sonrió Ladybug mientras que lanzaba su yoyo por la ventana. Adrien asintió y sonrió también mientras la vio alejarse. Suspiró al quedarse solo, y se apresuró a la ducha para prepararse para el colegio.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Más tarde_

Los chillidos de Chloé Bourgeois resonaron por todo el colegio y quebraron un par de cristales. Todos los alumnos estaban tan sorprendidos como ella que no se inmutaron por los gritos, excepto por un par de chicos que eran los causantes de esa reacción.

Tan pronto como Adrien entró al colegio y se encontró a Marinette, rodeada de Nino, Alya y algunas de las chicas, el chico se olvidó de todo el plan que habían hecho de fingir que Marinette le confesaría su amor y se apresuró directamente hacia ella.

-Marinette- había dicho Adrien con una enorme sonrisa- debí habértelo dicho desde el día en que te conocí. Te amo-

Todos los presentes, incluida Marinette, lo miraron sorprendidos, pero Adrien no esperó respuesta. Tomó la cintura de la chica y la besó, provocando la reacción en Chloé y el resto del colegio. Alya estaba tan sorprendida que dejó caer su celular al suelo y Nino miró boquiabierto la escena.

-Creí que teníamos otro plan, chaton- susurró Marinette al oído de Adrien cuando ambos se separaron.

-Lo siento, _ma lady_. No me pude resistir- dijo él- de todos modos, el resultado es el mismo-

-¡Esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo!- se quejó Chloé.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Pues acabo de regresar de mi viaje, y aún tengo el jetlag pero aproveché mi transitoria falta de sueño para sacar esta escena de mi sistema. Sé que a muchos no les gusta el Ladrien pero yo realmente lo amo. Aún no termino el otro fic, prometo darme prisa, me faltan como cuatro o cinco capítulos más.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews del fic pasado. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos.

Abby L.


End file.
